The invention refers to the field of electronic reproduction technology and is directed to a device for point-by-point and line-by-line optoelectronic scanning of image originals, referred to as contone originals and/or originals having script and line elements, referred to as line originals.
In such scanner devices, an original is scanned point-by-point and line-by-line by an optoelectronic scanner element and the scan light reflected from the original (opaque original) or the scan light allowed to pass through the original (transparency original) and modulated with the informational content of the scanned original is converted into at least one image signal. The image signal can be digitally stored for later employment or can be directly supplied to a recording device for recording a reproduction of the original.
For a contone scanning and a line scanning, i.e. for scanning contone and line originals, separate scanner devices adapted to the respective application are generally employed. Given changing applications, however, a relatively complicated refitting of the scanner device can also be undertaken in that a contone scanner system is replaced by a line scanner system or vice versa. Beyond this, the known scanner devices for scanning line originals are not adequately suited for implementing line scannings at high speed. Specific devices are respectively employed for this purpose that are adapted to the respective application.